Yu Gi Oh: Curse Of The Time Chains
by Trol-Kaykasguy
Summary: We start of in the time of Zexel. This section will be based in Europe, with OC's. Sora Yiro: A tired student from a British Academy. He's lazy, tired and normally away in a day dream. His only concern is protecting his adopted sister, Rayne. Sora and his friends enter a world national tournament... but could it just be for fun or games. Why has Yugi appeared?


A young male, who looked around 16 years of age, sat in the cafeteria of a British school. It was lightly packed. The cafeteria itself was large and suitably fitted for the large population of the students. The male was sitting alone. He seemed to be sorting out a set of duel monster cards. He was sorting through his deck, his hands almost mimicking a machine's speed.

His hair was a dark shade of brunette. Its length fell, dishevelled, down to his cheeks. His eyes had a unique shade of sapphire blue; they radiated with life. His body with slim, yet had a light muscular build to it. His skin was a, almost, ghostly pale. His whole appearance could be summed up as sloth like… He wore his school uniform untidily. The school uniform consisted of: black trousers, black blazes with white tops worn under them and black shoes. The whole uniform seemed to loosely fit him.

"S-S-Sora." A young girl whimpered; almost bursting into tears. The young girl sobbed with a light Scottish accent. The young man turned to face her. He seemed concerned, like an older brother. "Rayne?" He asked. Rayne hugged Sora tightly. Sora hugged her softly back, sighing. "What's wrong?" Sora asked kindly. His tone was soft, yet hinted a little tiredness.

Rayne looked up at him. Her eyes watered with tears. "They stole my cards." She wept. This girl's hair was a chestnut brown colour. It was tied into a loose pony tail, which fell to her shoulders height. She was small for her age. He age being no older than 12. She had beautiful green eyes, filled with a light innocence that only a young child could have. She was wearing similar clothing to Sora. However, she wore a knee high skirt instead of trousers.

"Whole stole your cards?" Sora asked, His voice became a little dark; he knew she was bullied at this school, which annoyed him to no end.

Rayne whimpered again. "It was Daniel… " She whispered in a dry sob. Sora shuddered a little. He knew Daniel. He was a year below himself, and was a vicious brat according to rumour.

"Okay Rayne, please take me to him?" Sora asked softly. He smiled at Rayne, assumingly. Rayne nodded shyly. "I'll get your cards back." He promised her. He hugged her, smiling. A small smile creased Rayne's lips.

"Thank you." She mumbled." Rayne was Sora's adopted sister, but before they were cousins … She originated from Scotland. Her family, tragically, died when thieves assaulted her home 6 years ago. She survived because her parents kept her hidden in a closest. Sora had been protective of her since she was adopted into his family…. Who else would she turn to? They were the only family she had left.

Sora got up out of his seat and collected up his cards. He slid them into the deck container on his trousers belt. She took his hand, shyly, and led him to Daniel and his gang.

Daniel was a nasty looking punk. His hair was raven black. It was cut short and neat, much like an officer of the army. His eyes were blue, however lacked any form of innocence in them. He was tall for his age, reaching up to 5.11ft. Sora was only 5.9ft. Daniels body was well built. He could be compared to an alpha male of a wolf pack.

They reached where Daniels, aggravating, gang were hiding. It was in one of the many halls of the school. It was lined with very few lockers. The hall was dusty, and seemed to be barely used… it was like a ghost town. The gang consisted of 4 members. All male, and all looked arduous and tough.

Sora approached them, seeming to be un-phased by the group. Rayne, at this point, hid behind Sora; frightened by these 4 men.

One turned to Sora. A small, wolfish, grin creased his lips. "Hey Dan. Look who's finally here." Daniel turned to face them, baring the same grin as his friend. "My now, I was wondering when you would show your sorry face Sora." Daniel taunted Sora.

Sora's hands clenched, tightly, into fists. "Enough Daniel," he replied, attempting to keep a calm tone, "why did you take Rayne's cards?" He asked a hint of a growl in his tone.

Daniel laughed tauntingly at them. "Oh come on now. She can't use them. So why not let them be in the hands of someone who can, effectively, use them? Hmm?"

Sora's eyes narrowed a little. His hands began to tremble. "That's you pathetic excuse… for stealing my little sister's cards?" The cards I pacifically picked out for her and gave to her on her birthday." He muttered ferociously.

Daniel noticed Sora's hands tremble. This only made him smirk. "And now they are mine. It's how the world works."

Sora snapped, enraged. "That's not how the world works!"

Daniel chortled at the fact that Sora was enraged. "Okay then Sora. I'll give you a deal." He said dully.

Rayne had sucked up her courage at this point. She took a deep, confident, breath before she shouted. "Give my cards back!"

Daniel and Sora jumped, the shout took them both by surprise. Daniel growled. "Alright then. I want you two to hear me out, now." He demanded of both Sora and Rayne.

Sora put his arm around Rayne reassuringly. "Say what you want…" he replied , to Daniel, dryly.

Daniel scoffed, acting as though he were higher class. "We duel. If I win against you… you give me your cards."

"O-okay then…" Sora replied. His voice was trembling with a, violent, anger.. He didn't often duel, well other then with Rayne. He knew he had to beat Daniel and put him in his place. "What if I win?" Sora asked him.

Daniel smirked, passing Sora a duel disk to borrow. He caught it, and slipped it onto his wrist. "Are you going to tell me?" He inquired again.

"I'll give you Rayne's cards back. It's as simple as that really." He responded back, pompously.

Sora activated the duel disk and chuckled. "Okay then. Seems fair to me."

Rayne shook her head. "You don't have to risk your own cards for me, Sora."She whispered despondently, while hugging his side.

Sora pat her head, ruffling her hair. "I've got this." He promised her. Rayne let go of his side… hoping he would be okay; hoping that he would win and show this spoilt, despicable, jerk who the best in the school.

Daniel got up from his seat and stretched. "Alright, let's get this over with." He pronounced dully, as though bored.

Both Duel disks activated. The life point count started at 4000 Daniel grinned "I'll take the first move" he announced, seeming confident that he would win. He drew a card and grinned. "I'll start off by summoning Vylon Hept (1800Atk 800Def). Vylon Hept rose from the card. The golden machine lit up the field.

Rayne growled quietly. "S-Sora… He's using my deck." She told him in a low mumble.

Sora sighed sombrely and nodded. "This is sad Daniel. Even for you this is pathetic." Daniel laughed. "She wouldn't even know how to use these amazingly powerful cards. Face it, they're wasted on her."

Rayne screamed "How dare you say that!" Her eyes began to tear up a little. "I never did… did anything to you." She began to sadden, making sniffing sounds as she tried to prevent herself from crying.

"Stop crying you infant. " Daniel snapped in an afflictive tone.

"Shut up you bellicose bastard!" Sora snapped. "You call her sad, that she is unable to use a set of cards. Well at least she doesn't need to steal others decks! What's the matter Daniel? Are you simply too moronic to make your own!?"

Daniel stiffened for a couple moments… but shook off Sora's words like they had no meaning. "I'll enjoy taking your cards Sora. I'll be able to tear them up in front of your sorry, feeble, eyes." He replied. Daniels voice began to fill with more venom and spite. He played two cards in the spell/trap card zone. "I equip Vylon Material to my Hept. This gives him an addition of 600Atk points. The second spell is Vylon Element. Which does nothing as of yet." He took a long breath. "I end my turn."

Sore quickly drew a card from his deck and smiled. "Well… you believe you are guaranteed of a victory, even though you aren't using a deck you made. I think it will be easy to wipe you out." He set two trap cards down and smirked. He set a face down monster soon after. "I set one monster in defence position and end my turn." He told Daniel.

Daniel grinned. "My now, I've got you on the defensive." He drew a card form his deck. His grin grew wider. "I summon Vylon cube" (800Atk 800Def). A small, cube chest shaped machine rose from the card. "I Synchro summon, by tuning my Hept with my cube!" Both the monsters began to merge into one. An overwhelmingly bright light… as a new, more powerful monster emerged from where the two previously once were. "Come forth Vylon Sigma!" (1800Atk 1000Def). "Cubes effect kicks in. I am able to add on equip card from my deck to my hand, if he was used for the Synchro summon of a light monster." He took one Equip spell from his deck. "I Equip my monster with Axe of despair. Thus giving it 1000Atk, giving it an attack of 2800."

Daniel thrust his hand forward. "Now… my Sigma will attack your facedown monster."

Sora's reaction was quick. "I play Waboku! This means I take no battle damage and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle." Sigma's attack bounced of Sora's monster. The monster was revealed to be Constellar Leionis (1000Atk 1800Def). Daniel growled. "Fine then… I end my turn."

"I trigger Constellar Meteor to your end phase." Sora announced. Vylon Sigma vanished into the extra deck. Daniel blinked. "W-wha…" Sora smirked. "When your monster battles a Constellar and isn't destroyed, Meteror returns it back to the deck."

Daniel growled from this minor irritation. "My turn." Sora said with the upmost confidence. He drew a card. "I summon Constellar Algiedi."(1600Atk 1400Def). A female, armoured, monster rose from the card. "It's effect allows me to special summon another level four or lower constellar monster from my hand. I summon Constellar Kaus (1800Atk 700Def)." He placed the two level 4 monsters over each other. "I overlay them to summon Constellar Omega." (2400Atk 500Def) "Now for Leonis effect, I can normal summon again." He tribute Leonis. "Now I summon Constellar Rescha. (2200Atk 1200Def).

Daniel gulped; the field was wide open for Sora to wipe him out. "Both my monsters attack you for game." Sora announced. Daniel was hit by a blinding light by both of Sora's monsters. He fell to his knees in defeat, as his life point count went from 4000 to 0.

"I-Impossible." He muttered angrily under his breath. Sora approached him and held out his hand. "The deck… give it back now." His voice seemed calm, but it had the oomph of an order.

Daniel hesitantly gave Sora Rayne's deck back. "I'll get you for this punk." Daniel muttered, as he got up to leave the hall. Daniels friends quickly followed him. A few laughing about the duel that took place.

Once Sora and Rayne were left alone, Sora turned to face her and grinned. "Heh heh. That duel was easy." He said hyped. Rayne hugged him. "Thank you. This means a lot." Sora pat her head and handed her deck into her hand. "It's nothing Rayne. He needed to taught a lesson anyhow." She nodded slightly and smiled.

The bell rang for class. It echoed through the halls. Rayne let go and smiled. "We should get going to class. See you around Brother." She giggled happily and dashed off to class.

Sora smiled to himself and put his deck away, being careful not to drop any cards. He wondered off to class. He couldn't help but chuckle at Daniels words earlier. "Should be interesting… when he decides to build his own deck."

(Here's chapter one. Hope you liked it.)

(The Character Rayne is not my own. It belongs to a good friend of mine. Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf Check out her stories here: u/2200433/Shadow-Spirit-Dragon-Wolf)


End file.
